A Musician's Destiny
by wholockerlian
Summary: Merlin, a lonely young musician, starts his first term at Camelot University when a series of events, including saving his prat roommate's backside, changes his life. Modern AU, Arwen, future Mergana. No magic, but the equivalent is music.


**Right, this is where I say that I don't own Merlin, but I made this story up, and that... actually I think that's it.**

**Just so you know, the lines are where point of view changes.**

* * *

Morgana had never been interested in music. It was simply there. In stores, as the background of movies, before the announcements at her old school... She hadn't cared. What use would it be to her, a businesswoman (even if she was only in college)? Morgana Pendragon liked to think of herself as a very independent and knowledgeable young lady.

And she was. She lived in her own flat (unlike her useless brother, who still lived in a dorm with two roommates), knew exactly what she wanted, and was perfectly content. Very few things about her showed that she really was human: although she may not have admitted it to herself, Morgana did like dresses and pretty things.

Her friend (who had an unfortunate love for Arthur), Gwen, liked going shopping with her, and it was during one of these little expeditions that Morgana had accidentally mistaken a young man for her friend. Gwen had entered the changing room in time to see him turn from an unhealthy shade of white to red in mere seconds as Morgana asked him to hand him her dress over the door. Gwen, being Gwen, had laughed for half an hour and refused to drop the subject, going as far as to invite the idiot to the cafe with them. It turned out that she knew him: he was one of Arthur's roommates. Merlin. Of course, with Morgana's luck, he would be. He was probably as much of a jerk as her brother, whom she hadn't spoken to since leaving for the university.

As the evening progressed, however, she was kept being surprised by Merlin's... delicateness. He'd been a true gentleman, even laughing at Gwen's stupid jokes. Morgana soon found herself talking about her major (business), and her difficulties, and her life, and everything, really. It was strange.

He'd seemed sincerely disappointed when the conversation turned to music, and Morgana had revealed her dislike of f it (although he tried not to show it). Gwen had hastily steered the discussion to their university, Camelot, and the latest soccer games. (This was another not-so-business thing that Morgana usually refused to admit she liked. It seemed that there were more and more of these... Her father would not approve.)

Later, Morgana would never be able to tell when exactly she started appreciating Merlin. She never would know how she came to think of him as a potential... friend, and not as a nuisance. She would never know how, and more importantly, _why_ she'd fallen in love. But she had.

Then, however, however she was only just coming to know him.

* * *

Merlin loved music, and music, it seemed, loved him. When he played (on anything, really), everyone turned to look, everyone dropped everything and listened, and everyone sat stunned for a few moments after he was done. No exceptions.

His mother had cried and told him that he was just like his (deceased) father the first time he played for her. He had been two at the time. It was like he was born with music.

As he grew, it grew with him. At school, other children hated and envied him, even though they, too fell under his spell. Soon, universities were sending him invitations with many promises: free education, scholarships, and more, and yet, his mother had tearfully advised him to go to Camelot.

Camelot was one of the world's finest schools, but music wasn't one of its more encouraged programs. In fact, he was prompted to take a second major (he chose math). He got in for free, but that was it. Despite this, Merlin immediately loved it. Everything was beautiful; from the campus's flowerbeds to the cool stone halls of the various buildings.

Unfortunately, of his two roommates, one was a cheery partier (who was really not all that bad), but the other was an arrogant, rich, conceited, patronizing... prat. He was handsome enough, with golden hair and a perfect face, but his self-absorbedness (was that even a word?) made him almost disgusting to Merlin. He was obviously one of those _legacy_ types who thinks he's better than everyone else. Merlin decided they weren't going to get along.

* * *

The only problem with his decision, was that there were some things that one simply didn't do to another person, and not become friends with him or her. One of these things was saving that person's life. What happened? It is most easily explained in Merlin's email to his mother.

**Dear Mother,**

**How are you? **No, that's not the bit... We'll just skip the two paragraphs of touching inquiries about his Mother's health... ah, here it is:

**I've missed you a lot, but I can't deny that it has been very interesting. You remember the two roommates? Well, Gawaine (the one who's always cheerful) had said that we weren't properly roommates until we'd gone to a bar together. We agreed to go after several hours of pestering (Arthur had grumbled that we'd never be proper roommates anyway because we, meaning Gawaine and I, were idiots) and went down to a nice place called the King's Legs (it was an interesting mix of seaweed and alcohol...). Apparently, Arthur's father isn't a very popular person. A man burst in and started shooting at Arthur with a handgun and I instinctively pushed him out of the way. Gawaine concluded that we were now proper roommates. It's going to be interesting living with someone whose life may be in danger... **Oh, Merlin. If he'd only known how right he was.

Anyway, after that, they tolerated each other, their deep friendship disguised by the bickering and constant arguments.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon was truly amazed when his useless roommate played for him for the first time. Music wasn't supposed to be like this, was it? It was supposed to be a waste of time, as had been drilled into him by his father. Not a magical sound that filled everything with all possible emotions. Not something that seemed to wake every cell in his body. Was this really music? When Merlin touched the keys of the keyboard (a plastic keyboard, for heavens' sake!), the flow of sounds had made the world stop.

And suddenly Arthur Pendragon, only son and heir of the mighty Uther Pendragon, felt like a little boy who wanted to hear as much as he could. He wanted to know as much as he could about music. So he asked Merlin, who just smiled and said he'd send him some links. And he did.

* * *

Morgana woke up to the sound of her mobile phone ringing. It was Gwen.

"What could you possible want at this hour?" She asked, very cross.

"I'm sorry, _my Lady_, have you looked at the time? You're seeing Arthur, Merlin, and their other roommate, as well as Lancelot and me today. Have you forgotten?"

"Oh." Morgana looked at the digital clock. "Oh my god! Why didn't you call earlier? I won't have time to dress!"

"Do calm down, dear, you've got a full hour. There's plenty of time. Unless of course you want to put something special on for Merlin." Morgana could practically hear the smile through the phone.

"Gwen-"

"Gotta go, Morgs, sorry." Gwen interrupted cheerfully.

Morgana looked into her (rather extensive) wardrobe and pulled out _something special_.

She smiled evilly to herself at the thought of breaking yet another heart.

* * *

**Right, Morgana isn't ****_evil_****, but she's kind of mean. This doesn't mean that what she feels for Merlin isn't real. (Nor does it mean it is.)**

**Oh, yeah: sorry for all the parenthesis. :))**

**I'll let you try and figure out who the extra point of view is...**

**Preview (If I continue the story): There will be an ancient music teacher, Professor Kilgharian, and we'll see more of the other characters. Also, there may be some whump. **

**So should I continue?**


End file.
